Extrañamente Familiar
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, asustada, quería apartarse pero no lo hizo. El presiono mas sus labios contra los de la rubia, era exigente, lo sabía y por un breve segundo pareció corresponderle.


**Hey! Arnold! **no me pertenece,le pertenece al fantasticamente genial:**Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

**Extrañamente familiar**

-¡Oscar!-

El chico rubio gruño ante lo molesta que resultaba ser su madre en las mañanas, destapo su cara de las sabanas que suplicaban que no las abandonara.

-Soy Héctor, mama.-dirigió una mirada asesina hacia su madre, quien se encontraba en la puerta desde hace cinco minutos.

-Lo que sea.- Rodó los ojos, estaba igual de fastidiada que su hijo.- vístete muchachito, te iré a dejar en la escuela.-

Héctor se sentó al borde de la cama y parpadeo unas cuantas veces confundido.

-¿Qué?-

La mujer suspiro, parecía molesta o eso daba entender con su ceño siempre fruncido.

-Tu padre, quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos, y esas cosas.-Big Bunny hizo un ademán con la mano, que en su leguaje corporal se traducía como "Tu padre habla puras idioteces".

-Ah.-

-Apúrate, no te esperare toda la vida.-ordeno su madre cerrando la puerta de golpee. Héctor miro con fastidio la puerta, y saco la lengua como protesta.

-No tengo mas remedio-dijo, mientras sus pies tocaron el suelo que lo hizo estremecerse de lo frió. Una idea tentadora cruzo rápidamente por su cerebro, quedarse unos minutos -u horas- en su calientita cama, parecía querer convérselo -y casi lo logra-. Suspiro frustrado, Big Bunny lo mataría si desobedecía.

Arrastro sus pies hasta el closet de su cuarto, tomo la aun mas fria perilla de la puerta y agarro lo primero que encontró, unos jeans desgatados, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja. Observo el fondo un altar, sonrió de lado.

-Hoy la veré.-pensó alegremente.

._._._._._._.

Bajo las escaleras todo lo que daban sus pies. Casi se resbala con el último escalón, pero logro sujetarse del barandal de las escaleras y corrió hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días Mario.-saludo, observando babear a su padre en el desayunador.

Mario dio un respingo, le devolvió el saludo a su hijo alzando su mano, para caer dormido otra vez. El chico rubio y de una sola ceja rodó los ojos.

-Lo mismo de todos los días.-pensó mirando de reojo a su padre. Agarro la taza de café que seguramente su padre había preparado y se le había olvidado. Tomo un sorbo de la bebida tibia.

-Aun no entiendo que te vio Bunny.-susurro y suspiro, así era su familia, rara.

-¿¡Ya estas Niño!?.-Grito su mama desde la entrada del lugar. Era su imaginación o a su madre le encantaba gritar desde las puertas.

-¡Ya cálmate Bunny!¡ya voy!.-Grito con la misma potencia de voz que su madre. ¡Gracias pulmones de la familia Pataki!

._._._._._._.

Héctor solo sabia de dos cosas que compartía con su madre. El carácter y disfrutar de una buena lucha.

La platica nunca se les había dado a los dos. No era que Bunny no quisiese a su hijo, no, lo amaba, pero, realmente no sabia que hablar con el. Si Bunny fuera hombre, habría una infinidad de cosas de las cuales hablar. Lastimeramente no lo era. A veces, Big Bunny se imaginaba como seria de hombre: alto, fuerte e intimidaría a todos los que se cruzasen en su camino. Sonrió ante la idea; Héctor la miraba de reojo y se preguntaba que diablos podría imaginarse Bunny para que sonriera tan espeluznantemente. Si, su madre daba miedo cuando sonreía.

-Llegamos.-dijo la mujer. Héctor sonrió con burla dirigida a su progenitora.

-No me digas.-

-Baja del auto, niñato.-gruño retando a su hijo con la mirada. El chico suspiro; abrió la puerta del copiloto, bajo del auto y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Bunny observaba las acciones de su hijo, no estaba segura si decir algo o no. Abrió la boca esperando que las palabras salieran por si sola, pero no lo hicieron. Tendría que usar un poco mas de su cerebro.

-Que...tengas un buen día.-Dijo, con la mayor delicadeza que su voz podía dar. Su hijo la observaba desconcertado, pudo notar un poco de rubor en las mejillas de su madre. Sonrió

-Tu también Bunny.- La mujer se sorprendió, también sonrío; eso la había hecho sentirse bien. Al parecer su esposo no hablaba idioteces, debería escucharlo un poco mas debes en cuando. Puso en marcha el coche y se alejo de la P.S 118.

Héctor suspiro cuando su madre se alejo. Al parecer había olvidado que era domingo, por lo tanto, no tendría que estar parado ahí como zopenco en frente de la escuela.

-Al menos ya me lleva a la escuela.-pensó.- Se empieza por algo.-

El muchacho acomodo su mochila sobra sus hombros y empezó a caminar directo al parque, donde se encontraría con la chica que le robaba los suspiros.

-Annie.-

._._._._._._.

Annie, era la niña más bajita del grupo de cuarto año. Tenía una extraña cabeza de balón, cabello rubio corto, que le tocaba ligeramente las mejillas y unos bonitos ojos color verde.

Ayudaba a todos, quisieran o no su ayuda. Era soñadora, ingenua, entrometida, curiosa, densa y esas cualidades volvían loco a Héctor.

El niño estaba perdidamente de Annie, si, y lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos o eso quería. Nunca había tenido el valor para decirle lo que sentía. ¿Y como iba a decírselo? Héctor se la pasaba molestándola todo el santo día. Era un caso único, la molestaba y a los pocos segundos se arrepentía de hacerlo. Si solo fuera valiente y no usara esa mascara de hostilidad, tal vez, solo tal vez podría decirle lo que sentía.

-Pero, esas son puras tonterías.-Suspiro entrando al parque con una tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules.

Se paro en la punta de sus converse rojos buscando a la rubia, con quien tenia una tarea acerca de la flora local. ¡Y que mejor lugar para hallar flora local que el parque! -Idea de Héctor-

-¡Hey Héctor!.-Grito una voz cerca de su oído. El chico salto del susto, giro frunciendo el ceño para encontrarse con la bonita cara de Annie.

-¡A-Annie!-dijo sorprendido, para inmediatamente cambiar su cara a una de enfado.- ¿Que te pasa tonta? ¿Quieres matarme?-gruño Héctor, dándole un golpecito en la frente a la rubia con sus dedos índice y medio.

-A mi también me alegra verte.-giro los ojos, Annie se había arrepentido su acción anterior.

-Como sea...terminemos esto de una vez, ya es suficientemente malo verte cinco días a la semana.-Annie frunció el ceño, mirando como Héctor la pasaba de largo y caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-¡Muévete tonta!-La rubia lo siguió girando los ojos, la verdad, tampoco le agradaba la idea trabajar con Héctor G. Pataki.

._._._._._._.

El trabajo consistía en clasificar que tipo de Flora vivía en el parque, se tardaron mas de lo que habían pensado, pues según Héctor, todos los árboles y flores se parecían. Annie le corrigió, pues no solo existía una especie de árbol, y flor, Héctor bufo molesto.

Con el trabajo terminado, ahora descansaban en una banca, comiendo un helado cada uno. El silencio era incomodo, pero realmente no le molestaba a Héctor, disfrutaba esos minutos con la rubia.

-¡Annie!-La nombrada reacciono, buscando al quien la había llamado. Sus ojos se encontraron con Lalo.

Lalo era un niño campesino, pelirrojo con unas pecas adornando el puente de su nariz. En palabras de la población femenina del cuarto año, el niño mas guapo del grado. Para el rubio, producto de su malestar.

-¡Lalo!.-Grito eufóricamente la niña, levantando la mano para saludarlo. Héctor no pudo evitar observar a Annie de reojo. Annie estaba sonrojada.

Héctor gruño.- ¡Genial! ¡El señoriíto perfección!-Pensó irritado, acaba de arruinarle la vida. Un fugaz pensamiento se apodero de la mente del joven rubio. Una sonrisa de vampiro se apodero de sus labios.

-Annie.-Susurro en el oído de la rubia. La chica dio un respingo, por un momento dudo en girar, no tenia un buen presentimiento, pero desobedeció a su instinto y giro para ver al rubio.

-¿Que sucede...-Los tibio labios de Héctor no la dejaron terminar, Annie abrió sus ojos sorprendida, asustada, quería apartarse pero no lo hizo. El presiono mas sus labios contra los de la rubia, era exigente, Annie lo sabía y por un breve segundo pareció corresponderle. El rubio se alejo unos centímetros, para luego levantarse de la banca y darle un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente a la poseedora de ojos verdes.

-Nos vemos.- Héctor camino tranquilo hacia la salida, haciendo un ademán con la mano de despedida. Annie tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, su cerebro le ordeno decir un elocuente:

-¿Uh?-

-¿Sabes Helga?, No creo que Annie haya solo dicho "¿Uh?".-Opino Arnold leyendo el último párrafo del escrito. Helga, quien estaba sentada, miro mal al hombre rubio parado a su lado, e inmediatamente sonrió burlona.

-Pero si todo el tiempo dices "uh" cabeza de balón, recuerda que Annie esta inspirada en ti.- Arnold miro de reojo a su esposa. Sabia que no tenia que opinar.

-Como digas Pataki.- Rodó los ojos, de verdad no quería discutir con la rubia. Helga frunció el ceño, molesta por no llamarla con su nuevo apellido y lo señalo con el dedo acusadoramente.

-Recuerda que soy **Shortman**, Arnoldo.- Dijo, haciendo énfasis en "Shortman".

-¿Como olvidarlo? desde hace cuatro años que me lo recuerdas.-Dijo el rubio haciendo enfadar a su mujer.

-¿Así que te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo, melenudo?.-Acuso, desviando la mirada mientras hacia un puchero.

-Nunca dije eso.-Se defendió

-Demuéstralo.-Arnold sonrió por los hombros a su mujer e inclinándose levemente la beso. La rubia correspondió con gusto el gesto.

-Te invito a cenar, Geraldine.-Murmuro aun los labios de su esposa.

-Acepto, pero si vuelves a llamarme Geraldine- se separo unos milimetros e hizo una pausa dramatica- Te la veras con los cinco vengadores.-Dijo mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de su marido.

-Trato.-Arnold separo de lo labios de su esposa, pero la rubia lo pesco del cuello de su camisa volviéndolo a besar con mayor exigencia.

-A este paso nunca vamos a salir ni siquiera del cuarto.-pensó el rubio correspondió el beso de su exigente mujer.

* * *

¡Otro One-short de esta pareja! :33 Ame escribir esto (:

Para los que estén confundidos, se trata de un Mundo Alterno escrito por Helga, con los personajes en su sexo contrario.

Héctor como Helga. Annie como Arnold. Mario como Miriam y Big Bunny como Big Bob LOL!. Por cierto al principio se nombra un tal "Oscar", quien se supone que es el Hermano de Héctor o sea Olga xD.

**¡Espero que le haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer! :3.**


End file.
